Thunder
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Izaya accidentaly twists his ankle and gets stuck in one of the worst storms in Tokyo, without realizing its the flea Shizuo brings him back to his appartment. What will happen when Shizuo finds out who he's really takeing home?/Shizaya/one-shot/review!


"In this fast moving town I'm surprised I've become this bored." Izaya said aloud as he spun around in his desk chair; there was no one on any of his chat rooms at the moment and there were none of his beloved humans on the street because of the pouring rain. Hopefully it didn't thunder and lightning…Izaya had a bit of a problem with that sort of thing.

"Bastard…I can't believe he's going to keep me here until the storm gets to its worst." Namie hissed under her breath as she put a few more books in their place.

"Don't think I can't hear you Namie-chan, I would change that attitude of yours if you want to see _all_ of the money in your paycheck." Izaya taunted; all he got was an evil glare from his secretary as she continued to sort the various books. The informants laughed filled the apartment which was otherwise know as he office; he was quickly interrupted by a loud crash of thunder from the violent storm outside. He almost flew out of his chair and hid under his desk at the sound of the thunder.

"Namie your working overtime the rest of the week, no extra pay." Izaya blurted out, the woman gasped and looked at the male with wide angry eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" She screamed angrily; after Izaya had calmed he just started laughing again and spinning around in his chair.

"Nope…" Izaya was interrupted again but another loud crack of thunder; chills ran up his spine at the sound.

"Namie you can go home now, I don't think I'll be meeting anyone else today." Izaya said, trying to keep his voice from cracking; the woman was out of the apartment in a millisecond.

"_He's such a freak, why the hell do I put up with him?"_ Namie thought as she walked out of the building into the pouring rain. The brunet sighed in relief as the woman left; he jumped out of his desk chair and quickly ran to his room. The great Orihara Izaya…was afraid of thunder…and on occasions, lightning…but he'd never let anyone know. Just as the male was about to hide under his covers for "protection" he remembered he _did_ have one more person he had to meet with. This particular person was his best customer and paid top dollar for any information Izaya gave him.

"_Dammit…"_ Izaya mumbled as he got into his fur trimmed jacket; he grabbed one of his many cell phones and shoved it into his pocket before rushing out the door. He had to put his hood up once he got outside because of the continuously pouring rain.

"This guy better be paying me a lot of yen for this." Izaya said aloud, it was nearly pitch black outside and the informant had to make sure he didn't accidentally wander into the middle of the road…not that anyone in the right mind would be driving in this weather. The informant nearly jumped out of his skin at the buzzing in his pocket; he rolled his eyes at himself and took out his cell phone.

"_Orihara, I can't make it today for our appointment so I'll have to reschedule it later. Thanks anyway_." The voicemail said before stopping, Izaya looked at the time at which his client had called him. It was two minutes after Izaya had left to meet him; Izaya mentally cursed himself as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. The brunet smiled when the rain started lighting up; he looked around to get a look at where he was.

"_Oh shit…Ikebukuro_..." As much as Izaya loved to taunt the monster of Ikebukuro he really didn't feel like "playing" today. Unfortunately it was still pretty dark out so the informant couldn't really tell which way he needed to walk to go home. Izaya shrugged and decided to walk in some random direction, not really carrying where he ended up at this point. He couldn't really remember why he was so freaked out of storms…he just was…and he hated himself for it; but since the storm had stopped he was a lot more calm…well…he thought the storm had stopped.

_Crashhhhh~ _

Izaya let out an unmanly yelp and started running down the streets of Ikebukuro; completely unaware that he was running towards a certain blonde haired monster. Another rumble of thunder sounded threw the clouds, making the hair on the back of the informants neck stand up. He gasped when he suddenly collided with some unknown muscular figure; there was a loud snap as Izaya fell back and twisted his ankle in a weird way. He immediately pulled his hurt ankle towards him and held it with both hands.

"Owwww." Izaya howled at the extreme pain he was feeling in his possibly sprained right ankle.

"Are you alright?" The brunet heard a familiar voice ask, once he realized who it was he kept his head down so this specific person wouldn't try to kill him…especially because he wouldn't be able to run away.

"N-no…I think I twisted my ankle…I can't get up…" Izaya said, trying to disguise his voice as best he could, at this point the rain had started pouring again.

"Here…" Shizuo said, he bent down and slid his arms under the smaller male as he picked him up in his arms.

"My fiend Shinra will be able to help you with that ankle…but I think it's raining too much for me to carry you all the way to his apartment. If you live close to here I can bring you back to your apartment." The blonde offered, still not knowing who exactly he had bumped into; by the size of the person and how high the voice sounded he was thinking it was probably a woman in her twenties.

"I live in Shinjuku." Izaya answered, he had wrapped his arms tightly around the larger male's neck and had snuggled deeply against the warm body.

"Hm that's a little far from here…you could stay at my apartment until the rain clears up, then I'll take you over to Shinra's." The informant just nodded and hid his face in Shizuo's neck; he sighed when he felt the blonde start walking. He knew once Shizuo got a good look at him he would probably through him right back out into the rain…well not without killing him first. Izaya was a little surprised at how nice he was being though…especially to someone he didn't even know…well technically he knew Izaya but right now he wasn't sure who he was carrying home.

"My apartment isn't that big so when we go inside I'll have to set you down on the couch, if the rain isn't going to clear up until tomorrow then you can sleep in my bed; I don't really mind sleeping on the couch." Shizuo said as he neared his apartment; another loud clash of thunder sounded across Tokyo. The blonde flinched when he felt the person in his arms tighten their grip on his neck.

"Calm down, it's just a little thunder." Shizuo said as he heard the person start to whimper in fear; Izaya just continued to tighten his grip and move as close as he could get in the blonde's arms. Once they entered the building Izaya made sure his face was still hidden in the larger male's neck. Shizuo looked down at the person only to find out that it was definitely a male…although he still wasn't able to see who it was since the man's face was buried in his neck. He didn't really know why he was helping this guy…probably because he would feel guilty if he just left him out in the rain.

"Why were you running in the rain anyway?" Shizuo asked curiously as he pushed the button to the elevator; he was trying to keep himself calm so he wouldn't freak out if it was some dumbass answer.

"I was trying to get home as quickly as possible because of the storm; but I didn't really know where I was going because it was so dark." Izaya confessed.

"You're lucky you didn't accidentally run into the street; and what are you doing out this late anyway? It's nearly midnight."

"My bastard boss made me stay late at work." Izaya lied; he grinned when Shizuo started laughing. He liked it when the dumbasses were called out on.

"I was visiting my younger brother at his hotel room; he's in town for a few days so I thought I'd visit. I kind of lost track of the time though…" Shizuo explained his reason why he was also out so late; once the two got to Shizuo's apartment door the brunet immediately tensed up. The blonde quickly unlocked the door and started walking towards his couch; as he started lowering the smaller male onto the couch he felt him start clawing his fingernails into the back his neck.

"Let go…" Shizuo ordered as he tried to get the person off of his neck; he reached up and easily unlocked the hands from his neck. When Shizuo saw who was staring up at him he nearly snapped.

"What the hell?" The blonde roared angrily; this was probably the only time Izaya was actually afraid of the monster of Ikebukuro. There was a long awkward silence between the two before one of them finally spoke up.

"S-so what now Shizu-chan; are you going to kill me?" Izaya asked, breaking the silence between them. Shizuo continued to stare at him then back down at the informants injured ankle; Izaya flinched when the blonde started walking forward towards him. He sat down by Izaya's feet and started sliding off his shoes.

"W-what the hell a-are you doing?" Izaya yelped; he hated how shaky his voice was and how scared he actually sounded.

"If you're faking your injury I'm throwing you out the window." Shizuo said fiercely as he roughly took of the smaller male's shoes; Izaya whimpered as his injured ankle was abused.

"That h-hurts protozoan." Izaya hissed; neck Shizuo started taking off his socks and pulled the informants supposedly "injured" ankle on his lap for a better look. The flea really wasn't faking his injury; the ankle was now all swollen on one side and looked really red and bruised.

"Stay here." Shizuo ordered as he got out from the couch and went into his kitchen; he pulled out an icepack from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel so it wouldn't be to cold. Fortunately Izaya was still sitting on the couch when he came back; the bodyguard grabbed one of the couch pillows and placed it under Izaya's injured ankle before placing the wrapped up icepack over it.

"Thanks but…why don't you just kill me? You may never get this kind of opportunity again." Izaya said, as he lay back against the couch.

"It wouldn't be a fair fight…I'm not as heartless as you think flea." Shizuo said as he got up from the couch to make himself a snack before bed.

"Hm the monster with a heart of gold, haha it sounds like something from a children's book." Izaya laughed.

"Shut up flea, once this rain stops I'm taking you to Shinra's." A few minutes later the blonde came back into the room with a piece of cake for himself; he sat down as far away from the flea as he could get and turned on the weather channel.

"_This is assumed to be the worst storm in Tokyo in the last twenty years, with high winds and heavy rains citizens are advised to stay indoors. The storm is said not to clear up until early tomorrow morning."_ The female weather announcer; Shizuo cursed under his breath and started flipping through the channels again. He couldn't help but notice how the flea was looking at his cake with hungry eyes; because of all his appointments that day Izaya hadn't eaten dinner yet. Shizuo grinned and started eating the delicious cake; making sure to show the flea how much he was enjoying it.

"Mmm double frosted devil's food cake really is the best." The blonde stated as he shoved another large piece into his mouth; he had to keep from laughing when he heard the brunet's stomach growl.

"You're cruel Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he rubbed his hungry stomach, Shizuo just laughed as he finished his last piece of cake and brought it into the kitchen to wash the plate. Izaya leaned forward and took a look at his injured ankle under the icepack; luckily the swelling had gone down a bit.

"Do you have any aspirin; maybe that will dim the pain in my ankle." Shizuo hesitated for a moment before going into the bathroom to get his enemy what he needed. Izaya smiled when a few pills were dropped into his hand.

"I'm going to bed flea; you can sleep on the couch." Shizuo said as he started heading towards his bedroom.

"Huh? But you said I could sleep in your bed?" Izaya asked confused.

"That was before I knew it was you who would be in my bed, I don't want you getting you flea germs all over my bed." Shizuo said fiercely before slamming the door on the brunet.

"Shizu-chan, please let me sleep with you~" Izaya whined as the blonde got into a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt. A few minutes past and the informant continued to whine Shizuo's name; even with the pillow over his head he still couldn't block out the bastards whining. Just to get some damn peace and quiet Shizuo barged back into the living room and picked the informant roughly into his arms. Izaya smiled satisfied with himself as he was carried to the monsters bedroom. The informant yelped when he was suddenly thrown onto the bed; he slid himself into a better position under the blankets as the other male got in bed next to him.

"Now shut the hell up so I can sleep." Shizuo barked angrily as he turned off the nightstand light; Izaya sighed and put his still cold icepack over his ankle before snuggling under the blankets. The sound of the storm was soon drowned out by the bodyguard's heavy breathing; just as Izaya was about to drift off to sleep a loud clash of thunder filled the room. And with that Izaya grabbed onto the nearest thing for protection, and that "thing" happened to be Shizuo Heiwajima.

"What the hell do you think you're doing flea?" The blonde asked angrily as he tried to push the flea off of him; he was especially angry from being woken up from his blissful slumber. Izaya snuggled as close as he could get to the larger male as another sound of thunder echoed through the room.

"Are you kidding me? The great Izaya Orihara is afraid of a little storm?" Shizuo asked annoyed as Izaya pressed his body against his own.

"S-shut u-up!" Izaya yelled as he wrapped his arms around the larger male's neck and buried his face in the muscular chest in front of him.

"You really are pathetic sometimes flea." The blonde said; Izaya was shocked to feel Shizuo's arms snake around his waist and pull him into a bear hug. The informant looked up at Shizuo with wide eyes, not really knowing what to say to him.

"Just this once…I'll keep you safe tonight." Shizuo said before laying his head on top of the smaller males.

"_Even though there really isn't anything to protect you from…"_ The blonde thought, it actually felt nice having someone sleep so peacefully in his arms. As another crash of thunder roared over them for the first time Izaya wasn't scared, he just continued to sleep close to the monster of Ikebukuro.

~Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I actually had a different idea for this but this works to! I hope you liked this little on-shot especially because it took me two days to write it! Thanks for reading! Please favorite and review!<strong>


End file.
